Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 087
"The Many Dimensions of Yuya", known as "The Memories of the Beast" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 27, 2015 and in Australia on November 16, 2016. Nicktoons aired on June 11, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 21, 2017. Summary In the Duel Palace the Topsiders cheer Yuya's name, while the Commons cheer for Crow. Outside in the streets of New Domino City, Sora looks up at the Capital Building, thinking that this is where Yuya is being kept. But then to his shock he hears Melissa Trail announcing that the first match of the semi-finals is Yuya vs. Crow, and he wonders why Yuya is Dueling while he should be held captive by Sector Security. in Yuya's helmet.]] In the Sector Security Headquarters, Jean-Michel Roget places a white knight down, admitting that he would have preferred having Yuya undertake the mind-altering surgery, but thanks to Declan Akaba's interference his plans were slightly disrupted. However Roget must have Yuya win this Duel with great flash and splendor; he'll need Yuya to defeat Crow with such an awe-inspiring performance to ensure that all of New Domino City won't be able to take their eyes off him. While Yuya does that, Roget will have Sergey (who is sitting inside a van outside the Capital Building with Sector Security officers and his left eye glowing red) eliminate Declan and the High Council. Roget needs to have Zuzu Boyle and Celina in his hands after all. In order to accomplish this Roget has prepared a device in Yuya's helmet. Yuya picks the helmet up, unaware of the contents, and he thinks that Roget has restrained the Council and Declan so that he can take control of this world. As he walks down the corridor he muses that Roget is also after Zuzu and Celina, and Yuya is the only one who can do something about it. Roget thinks to himself that all of the pieces are in place, and he moves a white knight, telling Yuya to make it flashy for him, enough that it is fitting to celebrate Roget's success in gaining control over this dimension. and Crow talk about the situation.]] Fireworks explode in the night sky as Melissa states that now it's time for the entrance of both players; Yuya Sakaki and Crow Hogan. Yuya waits at the starting line on his Duel Runner as the crowd continues to cheer his and Crow's names, while Crow roars up on the Blackbird. Crow stops beside Yuya and retracts his visor, before apologizing to Yuya. He admits that he thought that Yuya and the Lancers were working with the Topsiders, but when Shay told Crow that Shay had to defeat Duel Academy for the kids back in his homeland Crow came to his senses; if the Lancers are fighting such a huge enemy just like the Commons are, there's no way they'd be working for the Topsiders. Yuya whispers Crow's name and Crow continues that he's going to win this Duel for the kids, no not just for them, but for the future of all of New Domino City as well. That's why Crow can't afford to lose this Duel. Yuya admits that it's the same for him; he's made up his mind to win the Friendship Cup and bring smiles to everyone in New Domino City. Yuya will win this and defeat Jack so that he can tell people just what makes Dueling wonderful. He tightens his hand on his accelerator, lamenting that right now he can't do that. Crow is surprised by the statement and he asks why not. Yuya explains that Declan and the Council are currently being held captive by Sector Security. Crow is shocked to learn that Yuya's comrades have been captured. Yuya explains Roget is trying to take over New Domino City. Crow is shocked that the Director of Sector Security is trying to rule New Domino City, and he laments that if Sector Security become the top power in New Domino City then the Commons will be further oppressed. Yuya states that that's why he has to stop Roget, and so Yuya needs Crow to do something for him. Crow grins and he lowers his visor, reassuring Yuya that he doesn't know what Yuya's plan is, but he can leave it to Crow. Meanwhile Yugo speeds down the streets and he screeches to a halt at a dead end. He laments that he can't find Yuri anywhere and wonders where he could have gone. In another street, Moon Shadow carries Celina on his back while Riley walks beside them, while in the Capital Building Declan watches the beginning of Yuya and Crow's Duel. Melissa declares that it's finally time for the beginning of their Night Duel as she stands in her helicopter. She compares the night's stage for the match as jewels and gems scattered form an overturned treasure box as the helicopter hovers above the arena. Below her, Sora rushes up the stairs and muses to himself that something must have happened, otherwise Yuya wouldn't be allowed to Duel. He sees Melissa's helicopter alighting above him, and runs towards it, vowing to save Yuya and asking Zuzu to wait for him. With that Sora leaps into the air and snags onto the helicopter's wheel as it lifts off. Melissa declares, "Action Field: On! Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration!" and the purple light suffuses the city. Crow and Yuya's Duel Runners declare, "Duel Mode: On, Autopilot: Standby" and the holographic counter appears. As Jack watches the countdown, Melissa declares "Turbo Duel…Acceleration!" and Crow and Yuya start off with a cry of "Duel!" Melissa states that both Duelists started at almost the same time, and reiterates that the first player out of the Duel Palace will take the first turn. She wonders who it will be, and the two Runners dip into the exit from the Duel Palace. Crow is the first to emerge, as Melissa declares. Crow declares his turn. He Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and then Sets a card, ending his turn. He muses that Roget is trying to take over New Domino City, and wonders whether this is why their semi-final match began so soon. In that case Crow has no reason to go along with it. Yuya muses that Roget is originally from Duel Academy, and he thinks that he can't imagine a city being controlled by someone who rules a class-driven society with brute force to become peaceful. As Crow and Yuya move along a corner, Crow thinks that the future isn't something given to you, but something one has to grasp with their own hands. That's why he's decided that he'll help Yuya. He cheerfully suggests to Yuya that they have a real match after they get control of the future that they want, and Yuya agrees that it's a promise. Crow tells Yuya to go ahead and make it flashy. and Crow's Tokens dance and entertain their audience.]] Yuya moves his Runner forwards and he cheers "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He states that in this night sky of the city overflowing with light, they will be able to feat their eyes on a beautiful flower of entertainment that will bloom right before them. He declares his turn and draws "Amazing Pendulum", before telling the crowd to enjoy this beautiful and energetic dance. He claims that he's about to activate the Quick-Play Spell Card "Hippo Carnival", but then he excuses himself and apologizes. He suggests that they top that with "Super Hippo Carnival", which Special Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" from his hand and then Special Summons as many "Hippo Tokens" as possible to his field. He tells the hippos to come forth, and four "Hippo Tokens" appear. Yuya tells them to dance, and the five hippo monsters dance above him. He asks the crowd what they think, and states that that was the Hippo Dancers of the Super Hippo Carnival. Yuya tells the crowd to please enjoy the entrancing dance of these five hippos to their hearts' content. The crowd cheers and Melissa praises Yuya's amazing leading play; he's captured the hearts of the audience with his monsters' dance. Crow laughs that he won't let Yuya hog all the spotlight. He activates the Trap Card, "Blackwing - Festival", which Special Summons three "Blackwing Tokens" to his field since his opponent Special Summoned a monster. Three trumpet-shaped tokens appear on the field and Crow encourages them to dance with the hippos. Melissa is surprised, and she irritably asks if the two of them are just messing around. She protests that this is an official Friendship Cup match and the entirety of New Domino City is watching, so they should take this seriously. Crow replies that they aren't messing around but are in fact completely serious. He thinks that it's about time to do it, and Yuya thanks Crow and states that he's in Crow's debt in his head as they come within view of the Capital Building. Yuya accelerates, and Crow muses that while one can't stop a Duel Runner on autopilot, they can simply jump off it. He urges Yuya to jump and go to his friends and their future. clutches his head in pain.]] But Roget states that he won't let Yuya go anywhere; he's going to work as Roget's pawn. He touches a control on his screen and the device in Yuya's helmet shocks him, causing Yuya to scream in pain. Yuya clutches his head and wonders what that was. Watching the Duel, Roget muses that Yuya's helmet contains a device that sends electrical shocks to the brain. After countless experiments Roget has discovered that stimulating a certain part of the brain increases the aggressiveness of a subject. They didn't have time to perform proper brain surgery, but this is more than sufficient to have Yuya provide a flashy Duel. Roget increases the power of the device, telling Yuya to show him a Duel that will make it impossible for all of New Domino City to keep their eyes off Yuya. The device activates again and Yuya screams, clutching his head in his hands. Behind him, Crow continues to urge Yuya to jump off his Duel Runner. But Yuya is in too much pain to move, and the Duel Runners pass the Capital Building – missing their chance. Crow asks why Yuya won't go, aren't his friends captured, did Yuya get cold feet? Then he gasps, and he asks Yuya not to tell him. Yuya just grits his teeth and groans in pain. Roget states that whatever kind of person Yuya may be, he always has his primal instincts. He tells Yuya to call forth to it, bring it to the surface, and he rises from his chair, telling the ferocious power that lies dormant in Yuya to awaken. Roget increases the device to maximum output, telling Yuya to release that power and rampage freely. Yuya howls in agony, and glowing red eyes open within his own as he sees a vision of a city being destroyed. On the boat where he escaped from Yugo, Yuri feels a pain in his chest and he gasps. Yugo also feels the sensation, stopping his Duel Runner and wondering what is going on. He sees his Duel Disk glowing and takes out the "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card from his Extra Deck to see it glowing. In another street, Moon is still carrying Celina when her bracelet begins resonating, to everyone's surprise. bracelet begins to glow.]] In the Underground Labor Facility, Frank mutters that Moon said to hide themselves for the time being, but how long will they have to sort through the rubbish? Tarren tells him not to complain; Shinji and Shay are here too; it's a given that they're all going to break out eventually. Amanda adds that Sora promised to bring Yuya back as well, so that's got to be the signal. She turns to Zuzu for confirmation, but Zuzu is looking at her own bracelet in surprise as it resonates like Celina's is. Amanda and Tanner ask why the bracelet is glowing and Zuzu admits that she doesn't know. She protests that it can't be, but something must be happening to Yuya. to Awaken.]] Yuya continues to clutch his head in his hands as the Duel Runners continue down the highway, and then he arches his back with a scream. Awakens for the first time.]] Awakens.]] Yuri screams in agony as his eyes glow purple and he awakens for the first time, and Yugo howls as well as his eyes glow aqua. Yuya lets his head fall forwards with his irises glowing red. Crow asks Yuya what is wrong, but Yuya activates the Spell Card "Catastrophe Draw" instead of responding, destroying his five hippo monsters to draw two cards. Darkness flows freely from Yuya as Yuri and Yugo mirror his actions, drawing random cards of their own. Yuya uses the Scale 3 "Xiangke Magician" and the Scale 8 "Xiangsheng Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. Yuya explains that he can now simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Yuri chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul!" and Yugo chants, "Draw an arc of light across the aether!" All of them declare, "Pendulum Summon!" and Yuya chants "Come forth, my monster servant!" Yuri chants, "With your heroic and dichromatic eyes…" and Yugo finishes "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangsheng Magician" to make one monster on the field the same as another monster. He increases the Level of "Bora" to 7, the same as the Level of "Odd-Eyes", much to Crow's shock. , Yugo and Yuya command "Odd-Eyes" to attack "Bora the Spear".]] Yuya declares his Battle Phase, and Yuri tells "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to go, as Yugo orders it to attack "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". Yuya chants, "Odd-Eyes! With your dichromatic eyes lay waste to all you see before you! Spiral Flame Strike!" "Odd-Eyes" blasts a plume of crimson flames at "Bora", enveloping the Winged Beast as it groans in pain. Crow protests that this is different to what they had planned, but Yuya and Yuri declare the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yugo and Yuya explain that battle damage when it attacks a Level 5 or higher monster is doubled, and all three of them shout "Reaction Force!" as the orange fire is added to the crimson and "Bora" is destroyed, reducing Crow to 2400 LP. Melissa cheers the 1600 damage in an instant, noting that this was why Yuya increased the Level of "Bora". She notes that the switch from a carefree atmosphere to a hard battle style is likely two sides of the coin of Yuya's entertainment. Completely missing the point, Melissa apologizes for getting mad without taking the time to read ahead. Yuya ends his turn. Roget laughs and praises Yuya for showing Roget a reaction far greater than he expected. He tells Yuya to make these Duels more exciting just like that. " wipes out Yuya's field.]] Crow angrily asks Yuya if he was going to rescue his comrades. He muses that if Yuya led him on like this then he must really be in league with the Topsiders. He declares his turn and draws, vowing not to show mercy if Yuya did all of this just to trick him. He Summons "Blackwing - Calima the Haze" from his hand, and then since he controls a "Blackwing" monster he Special Summons the Tuner monster "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" from his hand. He tunes the Level 4 "Calima the Haze" with the Level 3 "Gale the Whirlwind" and he chants "Spread your pitch-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the rising thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri", destroying a card Yuya controls for each "Blackwing" monster Crow controls. He declares that Yuya's field is wide open as "Raikiri" releases three slashes of light that destroy "Odd-Eyes", "Xiangke Magician" and "Xiangsheng Magician". Then Crow attacks directly with "Raikiri", and as the strike reduces Yuya to 1400 LP he, Yuri and Yugo grit their teeth in pain. Melissa praises Crow's counterattack; Yuya lost all the cards on his field and took a huge hit of 2600 damage. Crow angrily asks if Yuya has learnt his lesson yet, before he Sets two cards to end his turn. Yuya growls in rage; the darkness he is exuding now covering his Duel Runner as well. Celina and Zuzu, each with their separate groups of friends, watch their bracelets resonating. Up in the air, Sora watches in concern from the wheel of Melissa's helicopter. Yuya, Yuri, Yugo, and now even Yuto declare their turn and draw, and Sora gasps in shock as he remembers his Duel with Yuto and observes in surprise that just for an instant, Yuya's face reminded him of Yuto's and he wonders why. Yuya activates the Spell Card "Amazing Pendulum" from his hand; he has no cards in his Pendulum Zones he can add two Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck to his hand. He returns "Xiangke Magician" and "Xiangsheng Magician" to his hand and then Sets them again, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. He declares "Pendulum Summon!" and Yuri chants "Revive from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yugo adds that he also Pendulum Summons "Performapal Longphone Bull" from his hand. "Longphone Bull's" horn rings like a phone as Yuya explains that he can add a "Performapal" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his Deck to his hand, and he adds "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" to his hand before Summoning it. Yuri and Yugo then overlay the Level 4 "Longphone Bull" and "Skeeter Skimmer", and Yuya chants "Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness!" while Yuto chants, "Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now!" All four counterparts declare "Xyz Summon!" and Yuya chants, "Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Sora gasps that Yuya has even Summoned Yuto's dragon and he wonders if that is even really Yuya Dueling right now, as images of Yuya's counterparts appear next to him, their eyes all glowing. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan vs. Crow.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Crow Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (1700/800) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws "Amazing Pendulum". He activates "Super Hippo Carnival", allowing him to Special Summon "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800) from his hand, Deck or Graveyard and four "Hippo Tokens". He Special Summons "Hip Hippo" from his hand and the four "Hippo Tokens" (0/0 each), all in Attack Position. As monsters were Special Summoned to his opponent's field and he controls a "Blackwing" monster, Crow activates his face-down, "Blackwing - Festival", Special Summoning three "Blackwing Tokens" (0/0 each). At this point, Yuya Awakens due to a chip in his helmet being triggered by Jean-Michel Roget. Yuya activates "Catastrophe Draw", destroying his five monsters to draw two cards. Yuya activates "Xiangke Magician" ( 3) and "Xiangsheng Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangsheng Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster on the field to the same as another monster on the field, until the end of the turn. Yuya changes the Level of "Bora the Spear" to that of "Odd-Eyes" ("Bora the Spear": 4 → 7). Yuya's hand contains "Amazing Pendulum" and "Supreme Wing". "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Bora the Spear", with the former's effect doubling the battle damage as it battled a Level 5 or higher monster (Crow: 4000 → 2400 LP). Turn 3: Crow Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Calima the Haze" (600/1800). As Crow controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (1300/400) in Attack Position. Crow tunes the Level 4 "Calima" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Gale" to Synchro Summon "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri", allowing him to destroy a number of cards Yuya controls up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters he currently controls. As he controls four "Blackwing" monsters, Crow destroys "Odd-Eyes", "Xiangke", and "Xiangsheng". "Raikiri" attacks directly (Yuya: 4000 → 1400 LP). Crow Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya activates "Amazing Pendulum", allowing him to add two Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck to his hand as he has no cards in his Pendulum Zones. He adds and subsequently activates "Xiangke Magician" ( 3) and "Xiangsheng Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck and "Performapal Longphone Bull" (1600/1200) from his hand, both in Attack Position. The effect of "Longphone Bull" activates as it was Summoned, letting Yuya add a "Performapal" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his Deck to his hand. Yuya adds and subsequently Normal Summons Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" (500/1600). He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors In the dub, when Crow plays "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", he calls it "Blackwing - Gust the Backblast". In other languages